1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of sample collection and handling devices. More specifically the present invention relates to a sample collection and handling container having at least two chambers in fluid communication that regulate the flow of a sample to a test device.
2. Background Information
A variety of sample collection and assay devices for clinical or home use are available and described in the literature. These devices can be used for an assortment of purposes, including the detection of drugs or biological compounds such as glucose or hormones, antibodies or etiological agents. Many of these devices are complex in design and are difficult to use. Also, these devices are often manufactured and fabricated from relatively expensive materials. The present invention addresses these problems, and provides related benefits.